


feeling like a villain

by gingergenower



Series: his other lovers [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x18, Angst, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Coda, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Speculation, greater demons are not parent material and asmodeus is not an exception to this rule, he has always hurt magnus and magnus deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Centuries have passed, and this Lightwood boy- a shadowhunter, charmingly desperate- will hardly be the first to agree to leave Magnus.





	feeling like a villain

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ruelle's [monsters ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPte8HzjpQk)

Centuries have passed, and this Lightwood boy- a shadowhunter, charmingly desperate- will hardly be the first to agree to leave Magnus.

There was the mundane with the dying child. She wept as Asmodeus laid out the terms of the deal, but she agreed to them and murmured reassurances in her son’s ear, kissing his forehead and promising him life, regardless of the cost of it.

And, of course, extracting a soul puts tremendous pressure on frail human bodies, but she survived for seven minutes afterwards. There was something amusing about it; she lived just long enough that Magnus found her with her heart still beating, but there was nothing he could do to save her. She died in his arms.

Even if she loved him, Asmodeus isn’t sure Magnus ever loved her. She was only a mundane, after all.

Then there was the werewolf who asked for his humanity back. Asmodeus almost saw what might have attracted him to the beast, his intelligence was remarkable. He understood Asmodeus. He promised him Magnus’ pain. Magnus begged- actually _begged_ , as though it could make a difference, as if he could convince someone to love him as much as Asmodeus does- but the werewolf silenced him with nothing more than a passing comment, that Magnus was too much a monster.

And yet, he still would not come home, to the place where monsters are beloved.

The seelie took far more _persuasion_. She danced around Asmodeus, liked to pretend it gave her power, but seelies aren’t untouchable. Asmodeus reminded her of it, all small smiles and sureness, and she faltered.

Hesitated.

He murdered her and her family on the principle of it, of course, but not before she sent Magnus a fire message not to contact her again.

This shadowhunter, the boy with murder in his eyes, believes he is exceptional. He pretends to know Magnus, to _understand_ him, but he believes the saturated lies he tells himself about his lover to make sense of his hedonism, nothing more. He cannot love him; everything worth loving in Magnus belongs to Asmodeus.

“I am here to get Magnus his magic and his immortality back,” the boy says, clear and vicious.

Asmodeus refuses to smile, but he has already won.

**Author's Note:**

> sit the fuck down, asmodeus


End file.
